Forever Hoping
by The Flying Monkey
Summary: Gah! I finally got this fic under this user name!!! This fic is the sequel to my two other fics! Be happy! This fic is about Vegeta and Trunks, there is some B/V though (chapter 3) ^.^ Read and Review!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, I am finally back!! It only took about 40 years for me to write this story! I am soooooooo sorry! You can all kill me, I'll just close my eyes and..ooohhh, shiny penny. Hehehe. Okay, here it is, finally!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't freaking own any freaking Dragonball Z you freakiest freak that was ever a freak!  
  
NOTE: =Trunks' thoughts= Vegeta's thoughts ~Telepathic communication~  
  
Trunks slowly trudged down the hallway to the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes in order to get the sleep out of his eyes. Bulma was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.  
  
"Hi sweetie." She said, glancing at Trunks then returning back to frying the eggs in her pan.  
  
"Hi mom. Where's dad?"  
  
Bulma looked at Trunks. "He's in the Gravity Room, Trunks, you know that. Its that way every morning."  
  
"Why is he always in there?"  
  
Bulma let out a small sigh. "Trunks, your father values pride more than anything else. And when he thinks his pride has been stripped from him, he feels as if he must take it back."  
  
"So has it been stripped from him?"  
  
"I cant tell you that, Trunks." Bulma returned back to her pan.  
  
Trunks watched his mother. =I wonder who took away his pride. Can this pride be even more important than Mom and I? I really wish I knew. How can I find out? The only way is to ask him, and that would be even more dangerous than making Gotens mom mad when she has a frying pan in her hand.=  
  
Bulma turned around again. "Sweetie, sit down, its time for breakfast."  
  
  
  
Trunks sat on his bed cross-legged. He put his chin on his hand and closed his eyes. =I want to know so bad! I'm going to ask him.=  
  
Trunks jumped off the bed and went down the hallway to the Gravity Room. Stopping before the door, he began having second thoughts. =What if he gets really mad and doesn't love me anymore (hhehe! The cute little thoughts of a 6 year old Trunks! ^.^) Did he ever love me in the first place?= Trunks looked down at his feet, thinking of going back. No, he told himself. I have to find out! He knocked on the door loudly and listened closely for a response. There was none. He knocked a little louder. Nothing. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. All of a sudden, an energy blast flew at him. Instinctively, he threw up his hands to block him. The energy blast bounced (sorry, I couldn't think of a better word!) off his hands and flew at the wall, making a very large indentation in the Gravity Room.  
  
"Trunks! What do you want!"  
  
Trunks' mind raced. =Oh no! I shouldn't have come in here!= He could feel his eyes tearing up. =No! I cant cry! I mustn't! Not in front of Dad!= Trunks tried to think of a logical way to ask his dad, but no soulutions came to him. But there was something else troubling to him. What he had thought about before he had entered the Gravity Room. Did his father love him? He looked up and saw that his father was getting impatient.  
  
"I wanted to ask you a question, dad." He blurted out.  
  
"Well, I don't have all day! Get on with it, boy."  
  
"Has your..do you...what has..."  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
"Do you love me!?" Trunks opened his eyes in horror at what he had just asked. = That was NOT what I wanted to ask!=  
  
Vegeta stared at Trunks. What should I say?!  
  
~Bulma: How about yes.~  
  
~Vegeta: Stop invading my thoughts, woman!~  
  
Trunks looked at his father. He had not said anything. Trunks felt the tears well up in his eyes. He left the Gravity Room and fled to his own room.  
  
  
  
Okay Peeps! I hope I have satisfied you with the very long new chapter to my brand new story! Hehehe! Okay, now lets get down to business (I don't got no time to play around, what is this?) REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay.Second chapter! You guy better read and review, (with no flames, might I add) this story! Cuz I'm still writing it!  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters!  
  
*Bulma's thoughts* Vegetas thoughts =Trunks thoughts=  
  
  
  
Vegeta floated in the Gravity Room. Now what do I do?  
  
~Bulma: You have to talk to him!~  
  
~Vegeta: Argh! Get out of my thoughts! I didn't ask for your advice, anyway. And I don't care about that brat!~  
  
~Bulma: Why were you thinking about him, then? Plus, that was a pretty big energy blast he blocked. He's a pretty strong kid, you know.~  
  
Vegeta was silent; pondering.  
  
~Bulma: I think you should ask him to train with you. I bet he'd like that. But don't put him under too much pressure.~  
  
~Vegeta: I'm not going to lower my level just so he can train with me.~  
  
~Bulma: I swear Vegeta, youre impossible. You don't have to. I think that he can handle that level, and you do too.~  
  
~Vegeta: FINE! I'll go and ask him, but he better not whine or cry or any of that crap when hes under 150 times gravity.~  
  
~Bulma: Good. He's in his room.~  
  
Vegeta turned off the Gravity and walked out the door. ~Which way is it to his room again?~  
  
~Bulma: Grrrr...Take a left after you reach the kitchen, then go down to the end of the hallway.~  
  
When Vegeta reached Trunk's room, he was about to just barge right in, but instead he knocked. "Go away mom! I don't wanna talk" Came a muffled voice from inside.  
  
"You better open this door, boy." Vegeta said roughly.  
  
"Dad?" Trunks asked  
  
"No, its Kakorot. Who do you think? Yes, its your father." Vegeta winced at saying 'your father' when he was referring to himself.  
  
=Dad? Why would dad be here? He doesn't even know the way to my room!=  
  
Trunks wiped the tears from his eyes and opened the door. His dad looked down on him. "Youre coming to train with me, boy. Now come on, get some training clothes on and meet me in the Gravity room." Vegeta stalked out of the room and disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Bulma was in the kitchen cleaning when Trunks came zooming down the hallway in training clothes. "Hey mom, guess what! I get to train with dad!"  
  
"That's nice, Trunks. Be careful, okay honey?"  
  
"Aww mom.I'll be fine. I spar with Goten all the time."  
  
Trunks ran down the hallway to the Gravity room. He opened the door and stepped inside, immediately falling down from the 150 times gravity. He slowly struggled to stand up. He ignored his father punching the air like the gravity was nothing, and started walking around, the gravity pulling at him with each step.  
  
(Authors Note: Some of this next part is taken from the English episode 'Take Flight Videl' so if it sounds familiar..umm.keep that in mind. It might vary a bit though)  
  
"Trunks, maybe you should give up, 150 times gravity is a mans training level, and you obviously cant handle it."  
  
"Goten told me that he's entering the world martial arts tournament, and I wanna enter too."  
  
"Well, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'll go super" Trunks stood up and was engulfed in a brilliant yellow light. His hair turned golden and his eyes turned an aqua green color.  
  
Vegeta's eyed widened. Since when is the legendary transformation reduced to a child's plaything? He watched Trunks jump up and down and kick the air.  
  
Vegeta's eyes grew serious. "Trunks, I want you to try and hit me on the face." Trunks stopped. "Huh? But dad, there's no way-"  
  
"If you manage to hit me on the face, I will take you to the park for one hour."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
Vegeta pointed to his face.  
  
"Right!" Trunks powered up. All of a sudden, he sprang to Vegeta and started punching him. Vegeta dodged all of the punches. All of a sudden, Trunks spotted an opening. He punched hard, hitting Vegeta in the face. Vegeta gasped in surprise, and on pure reflex, he punched Trunks back, sending him across the room.  
  
"Oww!" Trunks whined, holding his face. He looked up at his dad, his face red. Tears sprung out of his eyes. Vegeta looked at his son, it was a very comical sight. He fought back laughter.  
  
"You never said that you would hit back!" Trunks said.  
  
"Well, I never said I wouldn't, did I?" Vegeta said, covering up.  
  
"That really hurt!" Trunks said, crying.  
  
"Dry your tears, we are going to the park!" Vegeta said. (A/N: That is my ABSOULUTE favorite quote in all dbz!)  
  
Trunks immeadeatly stood up.  
  
"I must ask you a question first. Who is stronger, you or the youngest child of Kakorot?"  
  
"Well, I'm a little older, so I'm a bit stronger. Plus, he cant even fly yet."  
  
Vegeta smiled to himself.  
  
"Can we go to the park now?" Trunks ask eagerly.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Fine, lets go."  
  
Trunks skipped past his mom and ran out the door. Vegeta followed far behind.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm taking Trunks to the park."  
  
"Whats this?" Bulma asked, moving up to Vegeta. "He has the ability to turn Super Saya-jin. I offered to take him to the park if he could punch me in the face."  
  
Bulma started laughing.  
  
"Its not funny! I-" Vegeta was interrupted by Trunks opening the door. "Come on, Dad!"  
  
~Vegeta: Cant you take him?~  
  
~ Bulma: No Way! Hahaha!~  
  
Vegeta gave Bulma a dirty look and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
There you go people! Chapter 2 is done.. Phew! Anyway, I will get out with chapter 3 soon, and there will be a little B/V in it, but nothing even CLOSE to a lemon. Although, just to be safe, I'm putting the rating to PG 13. I don't think that will affect anyting though. Remember to REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay.A quick update. My mom wont let me online, so I am just writing, writing, and writing. I'm sick today, so lets all hope that I don't throw up on the computer (^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. I know it's a boring disclaimer, but it gets the job done. Sigh  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sat on the couch, awaiting Vegeta and Trunks' return. She heard the door open and shut. She smiled. Standing up, she stretched and headed to the door. Trunks rushed to her. "Hey mom, can I got to Gotens house?!"  
  
"Sure, just be back for dinner though." Bulma watched as Trunks ran to the door and disappeared.  
  
Bulma turned the corner.  
  
"I'm hungry, woman." Bulma was met with the sight of Vegeta lounging in the kitchen.  
  
Bulma sighed and started making a meal for Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta watched her curiously. She hadn't even complained about him taking her for granted. His eyes shifted to her body. She never ceased to remind him why she was his mate in the first place. Bulma seemed to realized that she was being watched and turned around. "What?" She asked.  
  
"I was wondering why you haven't complained about making my food yet," Vegeta said.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Vegeta, I'm proud of you." Laughing at the look on his face, Bulma moved to him. She leaned down so her face was inches from his. Vegeta stood up, and Bulma straigtened. Vegeta grabbed her and kissed her. Bulma was surprised. Normally he didn't kiss her, unless they were in bed. Her surprise didn't stop her from enjoying the kiss though. She pulled away after a few seconds.  
  
"Vegeta, the food is burning." She said  
  
Vegeta smirked as he watched Bulma turned away from him. He sat back down and waited for his food.  
  
Bulma turned around, a plate of food in her hand. She placed it in front of Vegeta. He ate it silently, Bulma watching him. Neither of them said a word. When he finished, he turned to her and smirked, laughing slightly. All of a sudden, he disappeared. Bulma gasped and looked around. She took a step back and bumped into something hard. Strong arms wrapped around her and she relaxed.  
  
"You and your damn speed." She whispered, turning to Vegeta and kissing him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 you all! Like it??? I warned you about a little B/V. Okay, remember to step up and review, review, review!!!!!!!  
  
Sigh..Im so bored. Should I end it there? Cuz, I'm thinking that I'll end it there. If you think I shouldn't end it, then tell me what I should do. Tell me in your review! ^.^ 


End file.
